Life At Bradford Academy
by twilght lover122
Summary: Bella Swan:Plain-Jane new girl, willing to do everything to stay away from players like Edward Cullen, no matter how hot. Edward Cullen:Hot player at Bradford Academy, willing to do anything to get to Bella. Add it the rest of the gang and its a party!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second story and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't take a genius to realize that there is only one of Stephanie Meyer. So in other words I don't own Twilight!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I closed the door of the taxi and grabbed my bags from the trunk. I handed a wrinkled ten dollar bill to the driver while mumbling a thanks. My phone went off as I grabbed my stuff and started walking to the main entrance. I looked at the flashing screen that said 'mom' before I answered.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey honey! How are you? Are you there yet? Are there any cute guys? Who are you roommates?"

I rolled my eyes as my mom bombarded me with questions. Typical for Renee, she was always excited and happy, well actually since she met Phil. Which is also the reason I decided to go to Bradford Academy **(Haha Sam Bradford is AMAZING!!!!!!!!) **California. It's not like I don't like Phil or anything, but Renee seemed so happy whenever she was around him and I always felt like I was in their way, not that Renee would ever say anything. But, I figured going to boarding school would do me some good I'll get to meet new people make new friends and start a new life. Of course, California was close to Washington so I could visit Charlie, my father sometimes.

"I'm fine mom, I just got here so I haven't met anyone yet but I'll call you when I do meet them." I had reached the main office and there was a sign that said 'NO PHONES IN THE MAIN OFFICE'. "Hey mom I'm going to have to get back to you we can't use our cells in the office."

"Okay bye honey, I'll call you later!"

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone and stepped into the surprisingly large room considering that offices are usually small. I smiled at the fifty or so blond lady at the front desk and she smiled back kindly.

"Hi dear, how can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here..." Eh, I'm not really good around new people, I'll have to work on that.

"Oh yes of course! I have your papers right here, now here is your roommate, your dorm keys, and your schedule. Class starts next Wednesday!" Ugh, why did summer have to go by so fast?

I mumbled a thanks, and walked out of the building. The weather was warm and slightly breezy, their were kids outside throwing Frisbees and chatting excitedly. Uh, they all looked so happy, maybe I'll have a good roomie.

I looked at the map on the back of the papers she gave me, hmm I live in the building Wendsley. And, apparently it was right around the corner. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, because all of a sudden I bumped into someone. Or two people, and they were making out. What a pleasant sight for a first day here don't you think? No.

"Watch were your going, bitch!" A nasally voice said to me, and I turned around to see who it was. Huh, figures she was a curly haired blond with too much make up and a trashy outfit. Now, I don't really have anything against blonds, but the slutty ones I could do without thank you very much. I turned to look at the guy she was all over and began to feel sorry for him. That was until I saw him. He was gorgeous, bronze hair, emerald eyes, and a nice build. But then, I noticed his eyes roaming up and down my body, gosh what a pig.

She gave me the evil eye and I rolled my eyes and muttered "Hoe."

I turned back to see her eyes wide, and the bronze guy behind her snickering. There, there way to be supportive of your girlfriend so I turned around and looked straight at him and said "Asshole." I snickered as his eyes widened in surprise and proceeded to find my room.

My roommate according to the sheet was Alice Cullen, and my room number was 122. Hmm my lucky numbers, that should be a good sign.

My eyes drifted to the doors. 119,120,121,122! Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!

I pushed in the key and peered inside the room. I saw two beautiful people before my eyes. One was tall and blonde but unlike the slut there was a difference, this girl looked like a goddess. The other girl was no more than 5 feet, she was like a pixie, spiked hair and all.

"Hi! My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but I go by Alice! You must be Isabella! This is Rosalie, Rose for short. She's my best friend! I can tell we are going to be best friends too!!!!!!!!!!!" The pixie exclaimed, and with that she tackled me, well I think it was supposed to be a hug but I fell to the ground. With her on top of me. It didn't seem to bother her though, she just bounced right back up and started jumping up and down.. What the hell was she on? 'Rose' gave me an apologetic look and helped me back up

"Um, hi I'm Bella for short. I can't stand the name Isabella. It's uh, nice to meet you guys. " I said kinda awkwardly. Rose smiled at me again.

"Hey, I'm Rose as you know," She turned to give Alice(who was still bouncing like a maniac) a glare. "It's nice to meet you too."

She came forward to give me a hug and I heard her whisper in my ear, "We still don't know what she's on!"

I stifled a giggle and Alice who was rummaging through my stuff- WAIT WHAT WAS SHE DOING WITH MY CRAP?!

"Very funny Rose, now Bella where are your clothes?????" She asked me, umm I thought I packed all my clothes...

"It should be right there." I glanced at my suitcase. "Yup, it's all right there, why?"

"Well then if this is all you have, it's time to go shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then all hell broke loose. Uh-oh.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey I hoped you like it, now you know the drill!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE YA!**

**Mary **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! you guys are totally amazing!!!!!!! I love everyone who reviewed, added me to author alert, story alert, favorite story, or favorite author!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks! so, onward with the new chapter now! Oh ya, and someone said this story is kinda like The It Girl series and that's kinda what I'm going for, just not the theme. The setting and stuff, ya. But...................................................................... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Rose likes to shop but not as much as Alice!!!!!! Who does? Well, besides me but that's a different story... Onward with the story now!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't get paid enough to go through the misery and pain of saying I don't own Twilight...Hell, I don't even get paid!!!!!**

**BPOV**

Well, all hell didn't brake loose, but I'm pretty sure most of it did. Yep, the moment was ruined when Alice just had to bring up shopping. Oh how I loathe it. I started complaining about how I hate to shop, Rose started whining about how they just got back one our ago from the mall, and Alice started yelling about how it's impossible for someone to hate shopping. So, here we were, three seventeen year old girls/women yelling at the top of our lungs. For no apparent reason. Eh, what the hell it was kinda fun!

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Alice I told you! Shopping is a lame excuse for spending money on crap!!"

"SHOPPING IS A JOYOUS RELAXING WAY TO SPEND MONEY YOU IDIOT!"

"MY LEGS ARE STILL RECOVERING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anyone notice I was the only one not yelling? Well okay not _that_ loud.But still...

All of a sudden all of us looked at each other and started cracking up. Don't ask, it's a girl thing. But we had collapsed on top of each other for support. Haha, and we had just met like forty-five minutes ago. The door suddenly burst open and a huge guy with brown hair and looked like a body builder came in. And when I say huge I mean super buff. Trailing behind him was a blond haired guy that looked like Rosalie, a lot.

"GROUP HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The buff one yelled. Then true to his words he grabbed all of us together for a hug, but apparently that didn't satisfy him since he picked all of us girls up together and twirled us around in the air. What the hell? I didn't even know this guy! He FINALLY let us go and we all dropped to the ground with an 'oof'. Rose and Alice landed on their feet. But, no, not me I had to land on my feet and somehow manage to _trip_ over them landing with my face down in the carpet. At least it wasn't tile. And, apparently muscles found this hilarious.

"Hahahaha! Rosie, baby, where the hell did you find this girl?! I like her!" I turned tomato red which only made him laugh harder. I clumsily found my way to the bed Alice told me was mine.

"Emmett, be nice!" She whacked him in the head. So, his name3 was Emmett? "You okay Bella?" she asked, clearly trying not to giggle.

"Go ahead, laugh it out. I'm clumsy what can I say?!" I said bitterly then ended up laughing myself.

"Hi you must be Bella!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Emmett!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said and picked me up and started spinning me around before tossing me back on the bed. I rubbed my sore butt and turning around to the blond dude that looked like Rose.

"Hey I'm Bella as you probley already know." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Jasper Hale, Rose's brother. Nice to meet you." He said and I nodded as if saying likewise. AHA! I knew they were related!

"So do you guys share a dorm?" I asked, and Jasper shook his head. "Emmett shares with this kid Jacob Black." He said and glanced at Alice. He never told me who his roommate was so I didn't bother to ask.

" Jasper and me are together, and Rose and Emmy are together. Oh yeah, and Emmett is my brother. I have another brother but you probley don't want to meet him!" She said the last part really fast, eh I'll ask later. But, I did see her and Rose exchange a glance really fast. Lucky for them, Emmett interrupted.

"So, what's for lunch?"

"Emmett, you always think about food!" Rose said playfully, but I could tell she looked a little relieved. Hmm, there is something up with those two alright. No one will get past Bella!

"C'mon Bells lets go eat!" And with that Emmett hooked arms with me and started skipping down the hallway as I turned around and looked at a smirking Rose, a amused Jasper, and a hyper Alice trailing behind us. Crap, well at least I made _some_ friends.

And, when I thought the day could _not_ get any weirder we turned a corner, and I found myself colliding into a flash of bronze.

What have I gotten myself into?!

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well what did you think? sorry it was a short chapter but I wanted to get it in for the new year and it is currently like 1:30 in the morning so ya... but tell me what you think! Like? Hate? Love? Tell me, now you know the drill!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE YA!**

**MARY**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HATE MIDTERMS! sorry you guys once again are AMAZING!!!!!!!!!! Not as many reviews as I would like, but I'll take what I can get! Sorry it took me so long, but, me being me, I was being lazy. Hehe and I had school sooooo ya...on with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: ME: What kind of a world is this? we don't even get to own stories!! **

**Emmett Cullen: Damn right!**

**Me: ? shut up you are just a character in it you don't know squat!!!!!!**

**Emmett Cullen: Damn right!**

**Me: -rolling eyes-**

**Emmett Cullen: Damn right!**

**BPOV**

I looked up and met gorgeous emerald eyesI immediately got lost into. Too bad I already had encountered those eyes today already. His eyes roamed my body and a big smirk found its way to his face. I narrowed my ayes at him, what the hell?! I didn't even know this guy and he was already checking me out. What happened to the bimbo? He was looking at me as if I were some fresh meat!

"Fresh meat." He muttered loud enough for me to hear. Figures, I was right.

"Eyes up front buddy boy!" I called out startling him, while Emmett proceeded to snicker behind us. I turned around and saw Alice, Jasper, and Rose had finally caught up with us. Well, that took long enough.

"BELLA! I see you've met Edward my brother!" What the hell?! How could someone this... ok I can't find the right word for him, but there is no way that he could be related to Alice and Emmett! "I know I find it hard to believe sometimes too! How can someone so annoying be related to me?!" Alice exclaimed. Hmm, this girl seems to take the words out of my brain! That's not good. Uh-oh. Frankly, that scares me quite a bit.

It seemed that this Edward kid had finally gotten over the fact that I had just told him, and was staring at my chest again. Seriously? That's not smart.

I lifted my hand up and sharply whacked the back of his head. Okay I'm not violent, but I must admit I am just _a little _stubborn. Just a tad though. Okay, maybe a little more. But, I like getting my way.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"I thought I made it clear. When you talk to someone," I grabbed his chin and pulled it up so that he was looking at me. I shuddered slightly when I felt a shock go through me. Weird. "You keep your eyes on top."

"Haha Eddie, you just got told! By a girl!" That earned him a whack on the head from Rose. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with girls, but-"

Whack!

"Rosie stop! That hurts!" I watched Emmett rub the back of his head and I snickered. Maybe it was time to help him out.

"Hey Emmett?" I whispered in his ear as if I were telling him a secret.

"Yeah?"

"I think she would stop hitting you if you would shut up!"

"I don't really think it's that, Rose is kind of vio- OW! What was that for?!"

"I'm not violent Emmett! I think you should just listen to Bella"

"Told you so!" Magical Bella is always right!

"What the hell Bella?" Jasper said looking at me. Oops...I think I said that out loud. My bad. I shrugged as if I had not a clue what he was talking about. Everyone was staring at me. Quick say something random Bella!

"The monkey flies at midnight!" There haha that could work. **(That happened when me and my friends were playing cash. Kevin yelled that out and we all started cracking up. They won that game though.) **Uh-oh, they were staring at me again. That's comforting guys, real comforting. I looked away and blushed, Rose stared at her perfectly manicured nails, Emmett was flexing his muscles, Alice stared off into the space, Edward smirked, and Jasper coughed. After a few minutes, Jasper -bless his soul- finally broke the silence.

"So, lunch?" We all mumbled in agreement. I noticed Edward coming with us, but I decided not to say anything since they might shun me. They have known him longer than me, and they said they thought he was annoying, but still...

"I want Chinese!" Emmett yelled. Hmm so he likes food I have notice. That's a good way to bribe him for future references. Not I need to but, just in case... Muahahaha.

"Ok lets go! Wait, where are we going?" Yeah, I'm still kind of new here! Come one people I don't have the slightest idea where we can go!

"Oh we are going to Panda Garden, I LOVE BUFFETS!" Emmett exclaimed, and yet I expected that...

"Wait, can we go off campus...?" Because last time I checked, there wasn't a restaurant here!

"Um Bella, how else would I go shopping every day?! Duh!" Every day...?

"Speaking of which I have the urge to shop!" Shit!

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it was short you know the drill!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE YA!**

**MARY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know it's been ages and ages and lalala since I have updated but school all this other crap has kept me busy but now that it's summer I am trying to update a bit more so stick with me you guys! Anyways on with the story! Sorry it's kind of short I was trying to get it all in for tonight! **

**Disclaimer: So after reading Midnight Sun I realized something… that I finally O- wait what? I don't what? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T OWN IT! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH ****L**

_____________________________________________________________

We all sat staring at Emmett impatiently as he scarfed down his… 8 plate? I think we had lost track over time, but none the less the boy had eaten so much! Oh there he goes again, another plate! Wait how did he get that plate so fast…? I looked down and saw my plate had disappeared. HEY WTF?

I looked up and glared at Emmett but just as I was about to open my mouth to speak I was interrupted.

"Excuse me!" A mad looking Asian lady squealed.

"What?" Emmett said not even looking at her, clearly mad about being interrupted from eating.

"You have to get out! You have eaten everything we have!"

Emmett just looked out her strangely then broke out laughing. We all looked at each other trying not to smile. I wonder how many times Emmett has been kicked out of places that involve food…

" But this is an 'all you can eat buffet' AND THAT'S NOT ALL I CAN EAT!"

"B-b-but! There is no more food!"

" Well, I paid to eat all I can eat but that's not all I can eat! So if you want to get me out of here I expect a full refund!" Emmett said smugly. Nice shot man.

" No we cannot do that! Now get out of here!" She yelped.

Then Emmett stood up (and he is quite frightening with his whole tall muscled figure I mean I wouldn't want to cross him in a dark alley! …. Or a buffet…

"Are you sure?!" Emmett asked roughly, as the Asian chick gasped and got that scared/blank look on her face. We all hid our giggles when Emmett flexed.

"Uh maybe I can get you your money, I will be back." and she stalked/ran/tripped over to the front and we all burst out laughing. Wow that was really something!

"Did you see the look on her poor face?" Edward snickered, and we all joined in laughing again.

"Wow, I don't think I've had that much fun… EVER!" I exclaimed, they turned to me and Emmett chuckled.

"Well get used to it because Emmett is ALWAYS fun!" He exclaimed.

And I think from straining my ears I heard Emmett mumble "Climb aboard the coo coo train…"

_____________________________________________________________

_20 minutes later…_

We had all decided to go hang out someplace else so we took a vote. Of course we all had different idea's.

Emmett: 'I-Hop!'… didn't we just eat?

Jasper: 'I don't give a damn' how he deals with this I don't know…

Edward: 'Movies' A dark room with you? Hell no!

Alice: 'SHOPPING!' I think not!

Rose: 'JUST PICK A DAMN PLACE!' Poor Rose

Me: 'uh how about Wal-mart?!'

I turned to them as I spoke my idea then I saw all of their faces lit up.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

And we were off to explore the goodness and craziness of the adventures in Wal-mart.

_____________________________________________________________

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it! Sorry about It being short… yeah I'm trying to make the chapters longer but not really working out but anywho, you know the drill!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**MARY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while even though I said I would update soon - I forget things sorry!- but any who well I'm going to be gone on vacation for a month -yikes!- So I'm updating right before we leave! Anyways on with the story! Sorry if this sucks I was in a hurry…**

**Disclaimer: Ok whatev I don't own twilight, now will you put me out of this misery? **

* * *

**  
**

BPOV

So we decided to go to Wal-Mart in pairs, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, and me and …Edward. I know -bleh- but the others had already left before I could complain. Darn them all.

So me and Edward were sitting in his car as he drove to Wal-mart, in silence. Gah I hate silence. I stared longingly at the radio and he looked at me.

He rolled his eyes then nodded his head "go ahead."

I grinned and turned on the radio searching around until a familiar beat caught with me HELL YES I LOVE THIS SONG! Edward looked at me curiously as I pumped it up all the way and began singing along.

" _Black dress, with the tights underneath _

_I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress but she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t tongues always pressed to your cheeks _

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend, If he says he's got beef _

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!_

_She wants to touch me woo oh_

_She wants to love me woo oh _

_She'll never leave me woo oh, woo ooh ooh ooh_

_don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho won't trust me_

_X's on the back of your hands,_

_wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands_

_And the set list, you stole off the stage _

_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page_

_B-b-bruises, cover your arms,_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm_

_And the best is, no one know who you are_

_Just another girl, alone at the bar_

_She wants to touch me woo oh_

_She wants to love me woo oh _

_She'll never leave me woo oh, woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho won't trust me_

_She wants to touch me woo oh_

_She wants to love me woo oh _

_She'll never leave me woo oh, woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho won't trust me_

_Shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_

_I said shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_

_I said shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_

_She wants to touch me woo oh_

_She wants to love me woo oh _

_She'll never leave me woo oh, woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho won't trust me_

_She wants to touch me woo oh_

_She wants to love me woo oh _

_She'll never leave me woo oh, woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho won't trust me"_

When the song ended I was cracking up so hard, man that was great. That song is the shit. Then I remembered that I wasn't the only person in the car…whoops. I turned bright red as I looked at an amused Edward.

"Well… you have some major talent in entertainment. I can say that for sure." Edward said then smirked. What a poop face! I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

Then all of a sudden the car came to a stop and we had arrived at our destination. WOOHOO!

* * *

"Ok guys this is the plan we are going to play truth or dare, minus the truth part, ok so everyone understand?" We all nodded. " Ok I will start, hmm Bella I dare you to go up to a really really really old dude and say 'Gimme yo disco stick!'" Alice said evilly. Hmm not _so_ bad, eh who am I kidding?

I scanned the shoppers, looking for my victim and finally found one… smelling lettuce. WTF? Oh well.

I ran up to the old man and looked him up and down before I whispered in his ear, 'Gimme yo disco stick!' He then looked at me and said 'Oh baby yes!' AH CREEPO! HE COULD BE MY GREAT GRANDPA! WHAT THE FLIPPERS?

I screamed and ran back to Alice as the old man began chasing me. With my clumsiness and his oldness it was going to be a tough call. But finally I ran into a mound of clothes and stayed there until he passed by then I realized what section I was in. I screamed as I plucked a lace bra off my head. Then I proceeded to run back to Alice and the rest of the losers that were cracking up now. Darn them. I shall get my revenge later…

It was now my turn, hmm… who shall be my victim? … What should I make them do?

I decided on Edward seeing as he made fun of me when I sang Don't Trust Me (**A/N BEST SONG EVER!)** in the car on the way here. So what shall I make him do? AHA! I GOT IT! I cackled evilly causing them to stare at me again. Awkward moments… finally after what seemed like an eternity jasper coughed and said "Ok Bella, your turn."

"I choose… Edward!" Muahahaha.

"Bring it!" He smirked.

"OK! I dare you to…"

* * *

**Hahaha I know I'm evil! But you want to know what happens? Fine review and I shall tell you! Personally I think it's pretty great so go on! Review and maybe just maybe if I get a whole lot of reviews I shall update in a few days before I leave! By the way, I made this chapter slightly longer because of my non frequent updates, sorry if it was still pretty short! Also here's a little preview from Eddie's reaction (haha) **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

And as for the others reaction… review and find out!

**Well you know the drill!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Love you all!**

**Mary ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I am oh so nice, and you guys begged and I'm afraid I would forget the dare or something I decided to update although I am warning you, this chapter is very short. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**  
**

BPOV

"Ok Eddie, since you were being mean to me in the car I have decided what your dare is…" I smirked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Bring it baby," He smirked back.

"Fine. What you have to do is dress up in me, and Emmett's choice of clothing _and _shoes, then you have go to the front of the store and sing… Love Game by Lady GaGa!" I looked at everyone closely, Edward looked in pain when he saw Emmett grinning evily, Rose shrugged and smiled, Alice was jumping up and down for some reason, Jasper was chuckling, and Emmett… he looked like a little child on Christmas morning. Suddenly I was lifted in the air into a tight hug. I coughed out trying to find some air.

"Emmett she's choking put her down!" Jasper yelled. I was finally set on the ground and I smiled thankfully at Jasper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Edward begged and I shook my head as Edward stared at Emmett like he had a gun and was pointing it at Edward. Ha paybacks a bitch Eddie.

"THANK YOU BELLA! I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO DO THIS! I WILL NOT MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" Emmett basically yelled.

"Okay, okay, but maybe you shouldn't yell…" I said wincing as I touched my ear, damn this kid probley screwed up my eardrum. Oh well. Bleh.

"So should we get going? To pick out the clothes I mean?" I asked Emmett. And he grinned so wide it was like… I don't know giving a monkey on crack more crack or something.

_Great job Bella! That was a great comparison!_

_**Thanks voice in my head… wait! VOICE IN MY HEAD? WTF? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? I'M GOING CRAZY AREN'T I?**_

_Noooooo… slow down, this is just your inner conscience._

_**Sureeeeeeeeeeee. Great now every one is going to think I'm some freak that talks to the unknown voice that appears in her head. Whoopee.**_

"Bella? BELLA? EARTH TO BELLA!"

I looked up startled and saw everyone staring at me worriedly. What was there something on my face?

"Uh… okay you ready to go Emmett?" And the worried was wiped off his smirk and that monkey on crack look was back… Hahaha.

He grabbed my hand and linked our arms and started skipping towards the clothes, while dragging me along. Finally my legs started working and I tried to start skipping for the sake of my sore, sore arm. Ouch.

We decided to start with his shoes, we were looking at chick shoes for him. I _never_ do things halfway. Ha sucks for him!

We started observing all the shoes closely. Then we saw them. I knew they were perfect. I glanced at Emmett and knew he was thinking the same thing.

It was perfect for this dare we knew it, Emmett slowly reached out and grabbed the shoes out of the box.

"It's the one. I can feel it." I nodded slowly.

"Me too."

_Ten minutes later..._

So we decided to take the shoes back to show it off to Edward, which he didn't take so well.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS?!" He yelled causing a few shoppers look at us. We nodded and as Jasper, Rose and Alice laughed.

Edward groaned as he took his new sparkly, ruby red, strappy, 3 inch heals into his hands.

"Now if you will excuse us, Bella and I have some more shopping to do. Have fun Eddie poo!"

And we left a close to tears Edward, a amused Jasper, a laughing Rose, and a gushing Alice as we went to find the clothes that would probley haunt Edward for years to come. I love life.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This would be the last time I would review before my trip so I hope you guys send out your love with a ton of reviews =) . So have a great summer everyone. Adios, ciao, and good day.**

**Please review!**

**Love you all!**

**Mary **


End file.
